


It's just about you and me

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Sirius Black, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Sirius Black, Voldemort resurrected for the second time by Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry is a Veela. Being a veela is a crime in the wizarding world. The battle is over but the prejudice against the race persists. Draco is Harry's mate. He doesn't care about her. Frustrated and fed up of hiding, she decides that the wizard-kind doesn't deserve freedom. To give them a taste of their own medicine, she resurrects the dark lord. HP/DM Veela HP Fem HP.





	1. Barbaric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All the characters belong to JK Rowling and her associates

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Barbaric_ **

"No. Please have mercy. Please." Tracey Davis, an eight year Slytherin pleads as she is dragged by a couple of blank faced aurors. Her hands are secured by handcuffs and she is crying. She is literally crying. Tears are sliding down her cheeks as she screams and cries loudly to be spared because she hasn't done anything wrong. Harriet follows them, hidden underneath her cloak. They are not alone. Oh no. There are professors and other students. They are just standing there, staring at her being dragged away. The only crime she has committed is that she was born as a veela.

"I am not unnatural. I am only a Veela. Please." Harriet's eyes narrows in rage and she follows quietly, wondering why no one is saying anything. How can they be so heartless. Even Remus is quiet. His eyes are fixed on Harrier's face as if he knows she is there. Dumbledore is watching the entire scene gravely.

Tracey's wings are beautiful. They are flapping behind her. Her body is trembling. Harriet points her wand on them and casts a quick spell. It will prevent them from severing her wings.

"Please. I haven't done anything wrong." She cries but they don't respond. Their movements are robotic and eyes are hard. Being a slytherin is a crime in itself after the defeat of Voldemort. Malfoy is still in Azkaban. Even though Harriet told them how he refused to recognize Harriet and her friends and how he did not kill Dumbledore, they sentenced him to four months in Azkaban. On the top of it, being a Veela was already a crime. Tracey is accused of being a Slytherin and a Veela.

Harriet stops when they come to the exit of the castle. For a moment, Tracey's eyes fall upon her as if she knows that Harriet is there. Her face is red and her eyes are so terrified that Harriet trembles. Tracey's body is quivering. She thinks that they will severe her wings. She doesn't know about the spell. Her terror and heaving chest send a shiver through Harriet's spine.

Harriet is a veela too. Now that the dark lord is gone, they don't want Harriet. Who knows what they will do to her if they find out. This wasn't what she had wanted. She had wanted to abolish the law but she won't be able to. As they side-along Tracey, Harriet falls on her knees.

She is shocked by the sheer hypocrisy they portray. They want their freedom but are not ready to grant others even their basic rights.

She breathes hard and closes her eyes. It's good that she didn't tell Dumbledore about what she had found while searching Riddle's manor. They don't deserve the freedom.

As Tracey's terrified eyes cross her mind again and again, her nostrils flare and her eyes shoot open. Her knees feel weak as she stands and removes her cloak. Thereafter, she storms inside the castle.

The only thoughts revolving her mind are that they need a taste of their own medicine and that she will need help. There is only one person whom she can trust.

_It's time to resurrect him._

XXXX

Severus is marking the assignments although his hands are quivering hard and his cheeks are burning from the fury that is coursing throughout his body. He doesn't understand what's wrong with these people. Haven't they just gone through the pain they are inflicting on those poor creatures. The man who created the barbaric law is dead.

Someone knocks his door and he presses the quill a bit too hard on the parchment. The nib breaks and Severus drawls, "Enter."

The door opens and it takes a moment to control his mounting fury because it's Potter and she is the last person he wants to see right now. She is annoying and rash and adamant and the perfect person to vent out his anger on. But he doesn't want to scold her. The dark lord is dead and she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment from him.

So he takes a deep breath and looks at the girl. She has closed the door and is standing very still.

"I am busy right now. You can talk to me tomorrow after your class." He says, trying to keep his voice steady, trying not to let his anger seep out of him because he is sure that she is happy, that she thinks that the girl deserved it. Prejudice runs in her blood.

In some corner of his heart, Severus knows that he is wrong because Lily was a veela and James accepted her without any questions and died for her but his mind is not exactly rational right now, not when he knows that they are torturing a child for being what she is and he is doing nothing but staring at the green eyed trouble seeking menace in front of him.

He did not sacrifice his entire youth for to see this day. They don't even deserve freedom they were given on a silver platter.

"It's important." She says and he breathes again before gritting his teeth. He won't send her away because she is Lily's daughter and as she is growing, she is becoming a carbon copy of her mother.

"You have two minutes." He says and she nods before casting a privacy charm on his door. It surprises him and he raises his eyebrows, his hands folded in front of him.

What she does next is completely a shock. Unlike the popular myth, veela can show their wings to whomsoever they want and whenever they want. They are eccentric and egoistic and most importantly powerful and vicious and should not be crossed. Things get ugly when a veela is enraged. They tend to hold a grudge and don't forgive easily which is why he gapes at Potter whose magnificent wings are spread behind her. Her eyes are hard and her lips are pressed together. She must despise him for how he treated her ever since she set her first foot in this castle.

Apparently, she doesn't because no one knows that she is a veela, not even Black or Lupin. Maybe Lupin knows, being a werewolf and all. Even Albus doesn't know.

Her fists are clenched and it hits him very suddenly. Of course she saw how they literally dragged Ms. Davis out of this castle.

"Dumbledore got the wrong horcruxes. All of them are still intact. I trapped his soul somewhere and I am going to resurrect him by merging all his horcruxes. Are you with me?" She is blunt and honest and angry.

He blinks, trying to decide quickly.

"How will you kill him again?" He asks, his eyes narrowed.

"I will. Once all his horcruxes become one, it will only take a slash of my wings on his neck to finish him off. He is just  _one man_." She answers.

He wants to slam his head on the table. She could have confided in anyone. Why did she come to him? He can't very well deny. She will just do it by herself and she is a menace and a magnet for trouble.

So he does what he thinks is prudent. He nods and she retracts her wings slowly. It's fascinating to watch them. They are silver and have green tips with a bit of golden in the middle and he wants to touch them. He is a potions master and is curious. But he wants to live a long life still and knows that she will kill him if he dared to ask that of her because although veela like showing their wings off, they don't let anyone except their mate touch them. They are temperamental and Severus wonders why she never lashed out at him. He left no opportunity to torment him even if it was partly to keep appearances.

A moment later, she turns around and he stands up to follow her. The sooner this is over, the better. He will ask his questions later when she has calmed down a bit.

XXXX

Please let me know what you think about this.


	2. Draco

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Draco_ **

Time crawls like a snail in Azkaban.

The cell is about ten feet tall and ten feet wide. It has a barred steel door and a small barred window that allows a bit of light to trickle in. The walls of his cell are concrete brick walls painted a cream color, covered in grime and dirt of pencil and pen graffiti, dried spit and blood. An auror comes twice a day to bring his meals and take him to the bathroom.

He spends most of his time staring at the dirty walls, wondering if he will even be sane by the time his sentence ends. Surprisingly enough, even after Potter's testimony, he was sentenced to four months.

He avoids eating whatever they bring. Mostly it's just some stale bread and cold tea. It always smells funny. Draco is gradually getting used to the smell. Initially, he was disgusted and had wondered if they ever even cleaned these cells. There is a small cot in the cell that has a dirty thin blanket. At times Draco hears moans and screams of his inmates. As such, he is not allowed to meet them or talk to them. Not that he wants to. Most of them seem insane considering the way they scream. The aurors don't talk to him. As such, they are not allowed to talk to the prisoners but then they detest him.

Being a Malfoy as well as an ex-death eater is not the only reason although it is one of the major ones. The dark lord forced their family to commit horrible sins. So Draco doesn't begrudge them for detesting Draco or father. However, those who knew his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy have other reasons to despise him. While the former is justified, the latter is not.

Although, a bit too aggressive and outspoken and influential and generally a jolly good fellow, grandfather was still a very powerful man, both in terms of money and magic. He had his own thoughts about the Veela community and their rights and fought for them while he was alive and father supported grandfather. He did but father was never a very brave man so he decided to back off after grandfather's death. With no support, the entire Veela community was banished from Britain. Unspeakable horrors were inflicted on those who couldn't flee away on time. Draco never witnessed anything but father and mother often told him about it. They wanted him to watch their memories. Draco had kindly declined.

As it is, very less people are alive who know that grandfather fought for the race with everything he had. Father tried to bury the issue after grandfather's demise. Draco doesn't blame father. He doesn't because father is not really a brave man. Nor is Draco. But the fact remains that the wizard kind detests Veelakind and they hate everyone who supports them. So there are still some who hate Draco for being Abraxas Malfoy's grandson.

Solitude is dangerous. Draco resents Potter for being braver than him. He hates Potter for having the courage to follow her heart, notwithstanding the consequences her actions might have. As far as Draco remembers, his fear always played a very big role in choices. He knows that people are angry and he did hurt others. As such, he didn't kill anyone directly, but he watched them getting murdered and did nothing to help. But -

A sudden noise breaks into his musings and he almost jumps in surprise. When he hears rapid footsteps nearing him, he shoots up and walks towards the bars. His knees are hurting and his lips are chapped. He is so thirsty that his throat is burning. He takes a long breath and swallows bile before wrapping his fingers around the bars.

"Who's it?" He whispers in the darkness because suddenly the footsteps have stopped but there is no-one around.

"Hello." He asks and abruptly someone appears in front of him. His heart pounds fiercely and he ends up falling on the hard floor.

However, when he finally looks at his visitor, his mouth falls open in utter shock.

Maybe he is dreaming. He must be if Potter is standing in front of him.

He stares in utter shock for a few moments and stands up again. He wraps his hands around the bars and stares at her before blinking his eyes and shaking his head. She stays quiet.

Just when Draco decides that he is probably hallucinating, Potter mutters, "I have brought some food for you."

"What?" His startled voice echoes in the darkness.

"Shhhhhh. Keep quiet." She whispers urgently, "I have brought food for you. Eat it. We are trying to request a retrial for you."

He stares at her and keeps on staring. She doesn't move. How is it possible. She had tried her best and the wizengamot had not budged even an inch. Most importantly, why is she trying so hard? What does she get out of it? They despise each other and it's not just because of the unending and age-old rivalry between Malfoys and Potters. Draco has zero percent tolerance for this girl. Same could be said about her too. She simply can't bear his presence or words.

Warily, he hisses in a low voice, "I don't need your favors. What do you get out of this? Why are you helping me?"

She hisses right back at him, "Expecting a 'thank you' from you was too much, eh? You are just so intolerable Malfoy that it astounds me. Just eat so that I can leave this wretched place before someone comes and catches us. I don't have all night." and his eyes fall upon a wrapped package in her hand. Hungrily, he grabs it and opens it. Inside are a few sandwiches. He starts eating. She watches him silently. It's very dark so maybe he is imagining it but her green eyes are shining in something akin to concern and relief. He finishes the rest and she hands over a napkin to him. He wipes his face off and she takes the foil and napkin from him.

"If-" She starts and right then they hear a guard yell, "Stop it. I am trying to sleep over here."

Draco's heart pounds furiously in his chest.

"Listen- I am not sure when the retrial will be but unless, then I'll come daily as long as you are here. I have water too. Snape said th-"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

Draco jumps in terror and she hands over a water bottle to him. He opens it and finishes it in one go. Never has water tasted so delicious in his entire life. He hands over the bottle back to her and she disappears just a second later.

A few minutes later when he hears the snores of the guard and lays down on his small cot, he realizes that he didn't thank her. Nor did he ask her as to why she came. Azkaban is unplottable. All that is known to common man is that it's located on an island somewhere in the middle of the north sea. But knowing her, she probably used her influences and the 'savior' card to get the information. However, why she did so is beyond him. How did she get here? She must be having Weasley and Granger with her.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. For the first time in several nights, his stomach is at peace and he sleeps peacefully.

XXXX


	3. Unfair

_**Chapter-3** _

_**Unfair** _

Draco is not sure if Potter will come today and he hates not knowing things. He is certain that more than twenty four hours have elapsed since she came. It was sudden and baffling that Draco is beginning to wonder if it was just an elaborate dream. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown the stale soup and dirty water the guard left for him. Potter seemed so certain when she said that she will come today.

Maybe it was just a mirage. After all Potter can not survive on this island for long even if she does have her friends with her. It's rumored that the island has forests that inhabit dangerous animals. Curled upon himself on his cot, Draco whimpers as his stomach aches. It's not been even a month. How will Draco survive until his sentence ends.

He moans as severe pangs of hunger shake his entire body.

"Pssst." He hears a sharp voice. It's barely a whisper but it's silent and so Draco knows that he hasn't just imagined it.

"Malfoy." The voice comes again and slowly his mind tells him that it's Potter. He stands up and crawls towards the girl. The green eyed savior is knelt on the opposite side of the door. Draco wraps his fingers around the bars and he breathes heavily when his eyes fall upon a few wrapped packages. They are clumsily wrapped in foil papers and Draco licks his lips. She has a water bottle as well.

"Pl- please." He mumbles, his eyes glued upon the food. He looks absently at her. He is so hungry that the fact that her left hand is on her own stomach and that her face is too weak and a bit scarred doesn't register in his mind. When she hands over the wrapped packs to him, her hands tremble and once again, he ignores it in favor of eating. Today also, she has brought sandwiches for him. This time they are filled with boiled potatoes. He finishes them and looks again at her. The food is finished but he is still so hungry. He swallows and looks pleadingly at her. He could just drink water but he knows that it would be difficult for him to survive without eating until she comes next.

She doesn't say anything. After a few minutes, she opens her tiny handbag and takes another couple of wrapped packs. He opens them and finds just a couple of sandwiches in them. The filling is lesser than the prior ones. Absently, he wonders why but finishes them anyways.

He drinks water and hands over the foil papers to her.

"Unghhhhhhh." They hear a loud moan. It belongs to the guard. Her eyes widen and she gets up.

"Damn. He is waking up. Here. I brought a couple of oranges and I have peeled them for you. I'll be back tomorrow." This being said, she vanishes and once again, Draco curses himself for forgetting to ask her. He lays down on his cot and waits for her next visit.

She returns the next day and the next and then another day.

Today is her sixth visit. Draco is a bit worried for her although he still does detests her. That's not going to change. She is annoying and arrogant and doesn't answer Draco. With every visit, her health seems to decline. Whatever she brings, she gives to him. He had automatically assumed that she was with Weasley and Granger. Now he is sure that she is alone. He is certain that she is not eating anything, that she gives everything to him. But she doesn't answer and forces him to eat whatever she has brought.

It's late and he wonders if she has finally given up on him.

However, a blank "Draco." catches his attention and he shoots up because the voice doesn't belong to Potter. It belongs to his godfather. Potter is standing with her godmother, Sirius Black.

Draco backs off when uncle Severus unlocks the door. His eyes flicker towards Potter. The moment Draco steps out of the cell, Potter opens her small handbag and takes out the packages. But this time he doesn't just grab them. Uncle Severus and Black stand quietly.

"You can not avoid my questions any longer." He says. His stomach is aching and he is starving but he crosses his arms and stares at her.

"You have your trial in half an hour." She says, her eyes blank and her face painfully weak.

"This won't help much Potter." Severus murmurs out of the blue. Draco's head snaps towards him.

He continues, "He is weak and he can't even walk properly. He needs food as well as healing and energy. The Wizengamot's conditions were clear otherwise I would have brought healing potions. They will eat him alive and we will loose this opportunity. You know that you can brew it in just two minutes. He is your-"

Severus's voice is bland and his eyes are emotionless. Unlike Severus, Potter is seething and Black is trying to keep her temper in check. It's quite a scene. Draco is stood beside Severus and Potter is stood beside Black and there is something about both the females that Draco can't place, something that wasn't there before.

"I don't want him to know." Potter replies, cutting Severus off, her teeth gritted and her eyes flashing furiously in his direction. Her gaze flickers towards Draco who drawls curiously, "What are you hiding from me, eh? Why did you give your share to me? How did you manage to survive alone on the island? Why are you doing this?"

Potter opens her mouth to reply but Severus doesn't let her.

"She is a veela, Draco and you are her chosen."

The silence that follows Severus's declaration is deafening.

Potter turns red and then she slowly turns white. Beside her Black glares viciously at his godfather who only raises an eyebrow in response. Draco's brain takes a lot of time to catch on and by the time, he gets over the shock that Potter is a veela and has chosen him as her mate, Potter is already snarling at Severus, "How dare you?"

Black stays silent though. She is still not over the shock. She is staring at Severus and her eyes are not really angry. They are bitter and sad and disappointed and Draco takes a moment to think about it. He is unable to understand though because he is tired, hungry and thirsty and now he is overwhelmed.

"This would have happened sooner or later and you know it."

"No. It won't have. As far as I am concerned, I wanted to stay away from him. I DID NOT WANT A MATE AT ALL. LEAVE ALONE A MAN LIKE MALFOY. I HAD DECIDED NOT TO PURSUE IT. YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT QUIET. YOU HAD NO RIGHT." Potter is almost yelling by the end.

"Harriet. Please calm down." Black murmurs and places her hands on Potter's shoulders, "All the wizards are not alike. It's possible for Draco to be a good man. Please-"

"Why do you always side with professor Snape? Just because he is your chosen, it doesn't mean that you have to argue with me even when I am right." Potter hisses defiantly, "Times have changed. You mustn't let him exploit the power he holds over you, even if he is doing that unintentionally. It's been more than a decade. He is a cold hearted, self obsessed man who cares about no one except himself.  ** _All of them are alike and I will simply not let Malfoy ever have that kind of power over me._** "

Black staggers back, staring at Potter with wild eyes and finally, finally Severus's expressions change. His eyes widen and his jaw drops in shock. His hands slide over the bars and his fingers wrap tightly around them. He is stunned and it's a very rare sight. Nothing ever surprises Severus.

"It was not fair." Black murmurs blankly. She has finally gotten over her shock.

"You had no right to tell him. You just gave that power to him Harriet. Yes he is far from the man I wanted to marry. I know he doesn't have a heart and he doesn't care and will try to use this for his own benefit. But you know better than being rash in front of Snape and Malfoy, of all people. It was bad enough that he knew about you being a veela. He did not need to know about me. Do not take any other names now." Black finishes. Potter's eyes flickers towards Draco and then Severus.

"You never told me about it." Severus murmurs, his eyes brimming with an unnamed emotion.

"I didn't want you to know. I do not trust you or your kind. You do not respect our community or our rights. You don't consider us as human beings. You tortured our kind. We have to stay hidden in order to live peacefully. Please bear this in your mind that you are only my chosen and I won't let you manipulate me. I don't care what you have heard about our race. You will never be my mate." Black declares and pulls Potter close to her. They take a step back and then another and another and then they stop. Draco realizes that they are just creating a distance between them.

Their faces are twin masks of hatred. Draco chooses to stay quiet for now. He needs to preserve his energy for the trial.

"What about James? He loved Lily and married her. Lily was a veela. He didn't mistreat her."

Black snorts before replying in a mocking voice, "He manipulated her all the time. Anyways, I do not want to talk about them."

Draco finally clears his throat and mutters, "The Trial."

Everyone falls silent at the two words. The focus shifts a bit and Severus walks towards Black. His eyes have a determined glint in them. Black backs off but Severus doesn't stop.

Even when Black warns him, "Stop right there Snape." Severus doesn't stop. Draco doesn't know what his godfather is upto but he does know that Potter is breathing too hard and her lips are twisted in a snarl.

Right then, before it happens, Draco realizes that something has shifted. Black suddenly stops and just a moment later wings stretch behind her back. Potter's wings unfurl too and they are beautiful yes but right now they have sharp edges and that is the moment Severus stops. He is only a bit ahead Draco. Draco hastily pulls him back by his hand. Veelas shouldn't be messed with.

"Don't test my limits. I was raised in a world where I was taught to be compliant but this is no longer the world in which I was raised and I have no one except Harry. I don't need to answer anyone.  _I will_  hurt you. Don't compel me." Black finishes.

Potter is beautiful. Draco is shocked when he realizes that he really is finding Potter pretty. He never really noticed it before. Her wings are silver in colour with golden edges. Right now the edges are sharp enough to hurt. He wonders what they look like when Potter is calm. Father told him that only the luckier ones are chosen by Veela as their mates. Veelas are honest to a fault and love their spouse so much that it becomes impossible to live without them after a certain point of time. 

However, Draco knows that it will never work out between Potter and him. They are very incompatible. He wonders if Potter ate anything at all during the past five days. He doesn't understand how can anyone be so caring. 

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I only wished to talk to you." Severus murmurs.

"Severus, shut it. You will only make it worse." Draco warns him and their eyes meet. If Black hid her reality from Severus for more than a decade, then she will not trust him anytime soon. It means that the mistrust she has for the entire wizard kind runs very deep. 

"Professor Snape." Potter starts politely, too politely. Draco looks at the girl.

Her wings still spread, she walks towards him. Black follows.

"I will brew it. Just- just don't harass Sirius. She deserves a bit of peace too. She is not disturbing you or anyone, is she? She minds her own business. Just keep away. You know, as do I that Voldemort will start terrorizing the wizarding population soon so I have enough on my plate." As she finishes her sentence, she plucks a wing and then another and her eyes screw up. Draco's eyes widen and fall upon Severus. He had thought that the dark lord had died. What was she talking about.

"Yes, Draco, Potter and I have resurrected him. He is sane and has an undamaged but unstable soul. She did it because apparently our kind doesn't deserve freedom." Severus says blandly and Draco rubs his forehead, trying to digest the information. 

"I do not know what I have done to deserve mistrust from you Black or your goddaughter. I never harassed you. In fact it was your best friend who harassed me throughout our school years." Severus continues but Potter has already turned towards Black who has a water bottle in her hands. They are talking softly.

"Leave it. It's a lost cause. Why did she do it Severus? What will we do now. He will summon us soon. Maybe I should stay in Azkaban. It's safer over here." Draco says and Severus sighs, "The aurors imprisoned some veelas from Hogwarts. Someone tipped them off."

Draco stares at him with horrified eyes, "You mean they are- they are cutting their wings off. How can they do so?"

"They are certainly trying to cut their wings off. Potter casted a spell on their wings that prevented the aurors from hurting them. No body except the four of us know about what we have done. She placed some conditions in front of the dark lord. For one he can't create horcruxes again. It would kill him and for another he will do as Potter says otherwise Potter would kill him."

"Conditions! He is the dark Lord. How can she be so stupid?" He asks incredulously. 

"I tried to reason with her. The dark lord accepted her conditions but I am sure he is just biding his time. He is waiting. No body knows about his resurrection yet. I think he will summon us once you have been pardoned. I think he got the judge imperiused into allowing your retrial. You will be given an opportunity of being heard. So will Lucius."

"What are these two doing?" Draco says, trying to keep his terror at bay. He is really really terrified of the dark lord, "I am starving."

Potter turns her face around to gaze at him before handing over some wrapped packages to him.

"Severus." Draco murmurs before taking a large bite, "What are they doing?"

"Veela wings and blood have healing properties. She is using both to make a potion for you. Only a veela can make it." Severus says.

"Can't Black make it in her stead?" Draco looks at Severus who sighs, his eyes distant, "Her instincts won't allow her to let Black do it. Veelas are quite possessive even when they don't want to accept the bond. They can't go against their instincts."

"Is that why she gave her share of food to me?" Draco asks and Severus nods. Draco finishes his sandwiches and waits for the potion. He wonders if she will ever trust him. He wonders if he wants her to trust him. He wonders if he will ever like her enough to accept her even if she does end up trusting him. He can marry anyone at any point of his life. But she won't. Either she will marry him or she won't marry at all and no one is stopping her from doing that really. It's all because of her instincts that won't allow her to love anyone else. It's very unfair really. But that's how it is. 

XXXX


	4. Back at Hogwarts

**_Chapter-4_ **

**_Back at Hogwarts_ **

It doesn't take long to brew the potion that Malfoy needs. It's not like she didn't know that she would have to brew it. It's just that she is not even being given any choice. They could have extended the courtesy of asking her atleast. Granted Malfoy didn't know anything about the potion. Not that his knowledge would have changed much. He is as arrogant and spoiled as they come. She is utterly certain that he won't even thank her.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius's sudden question brings her out of her musings and she realizes that she has been staring at the potion for the past three minutes.

"I shouldn't have told him." Harriet mutters before grimacing, "I don't know why I trusted him. He will tell Dumbledore about the resurrection and the whole thing will go down the drain. I am beginning to think that he supported me to get Malfoy out of Azkaban."

Sirius glares darkly at Harriet before sighing in annoyance, "You should have told  _me_  instead him. I don't care about their kind. Frankly speaking, I would never have let you fight if you weren't one of  _his_  horcruxes."

"I thought-" Harriet breathes, unable to believe her ears and speaks again, "I thought you would not let me do it. It was the only way. I can blackmail the wizard-kind into abolishing the laws and then kill Voldemort again. He is mortal now but they don't need to know that."

Sirius closes her eyes and sighs. Harriet stares quietly at her. It was just another one of her rash decisions and she is sure that it will backfire on her.

"Sirius." She presses urgently and Sirius opens her eyes before rubbing her forehead, "Sirius. I am afraid that he will not let me do what I want. Their kind just _don't like us_. You saw how he just started walking close to you. I don't understand what he wanted that time and now both of them know about us being veelas. Malfoy's parents will also know now and they will tell Voldemort."

"We don't have any other alternative right now. Just don't let him know that you are upset. Hand over the potion to him and get it done with. We will gather our kind and request a meeting with Voldemort. We will represent our race, not the wizard-kind. We can propose-"

Sirius stops mid-speech when Snape clears his throat. They look at the man and retract their wings.

Harriet takes a step towards Malfoy but Sirius stops her, saying sharply, "Come here and take it yourself."

Harriet backs off and stays quiet. Malfoy and Snape head forwards towards them.

Only when Malfoy is standing right in front of Harriet, does Harriet murmur, "Drink it."

Malfoy takes the potion.

"Thank you." Snape says on Malfoy's behalf. Harry rolls her eyes before looking at Sirius. Her godmother is staring at Snape's face. Her eyes are partly forlorn, partly annoyed.

"I have done my part and shall take my leave now. Good luck with the trial. The ball is in your court now Malfoy." Harriet mutters and then turns to look at her godmother again who is staring at some point on the wall. Actually, she is just avoiding Snape.

"Come on, let's go Sirius." She murmurs, not wanting to torment her godmother any longer.

Without waiting for Malfoy to say anything, she tugs Sirius and starts heading towards the door. The judge had allowed Harriet and Sirius to go with Snape because of their status as war heroes.

"What will happen once I am pardoned." Malfoy starts. His voice is blank as he continues, "I am your mate-"

Harriet scoffs, "You are my chosen. I haven't asked you for your acceptance yet. I didn't even want to tell you. I'll have you know Malfoy that I know since my second year that you are my chosen." She still doesn't turn around. Sirius's fingers tighten around hers.

Malfoy makes a noise of disbelief, "Your behavior towards me suggests otherwise."

"I never wanted to act upon it. I prefer a lonely life to a life of endless servitude." She continues. Malfoy doesn't answer and Harriet resumes walking.

"Servitude! All the fingers are not alike Potter. Not all of us detest your kind and wish harm to your race." Snape drawls in his oily voice and this time Harriet does whirl around. Sirius follows her example.

"You are the one to speak, eh? You weren't faithful to your best friend even, the only woman who chose to befriend you." Harriet snorts.

Snape takes a step back. His eyes are appalled.

Sirius continues where Harriet stops, "You chose the greater good over stopping your godson from taking the mark. After all these years, I still do not know whom you were really loyal to, Dumbledore, Voldemort or yourself. Your kind has thousands of years of Veela servitude to make up for. Unlike our ancestors, we won't be blackmailed into becoming your slaves."

"And what am I being blamed for Potter?" Malfoy asks, "I don't have anything against your kind. I don't want to enslave anyone."

Harriet looks at him. He has a point. Maybe he doesn't.

She snorts, "Cowardice is as ingrained in your blood as arrogance and selfishness are. When you couldn't protect yourself, how will you stand up for me and that too assuming that you are not prejudiced and two-faced like your ancestors. You will do what is advantageous to you. For you, it's about money and power. Who knows what you will force me to do once you have my trust. You might even sell me to highest bidder. It's been done before, you know. Ask your dear daddy or one of the obnoxious portraits hanging in that huge hall in your manor."

"Just because I am slytherin or a Malfoy-" Malfoy starts indignantly, though he seems stunned.

Harriet barks out a laugh. Even Sirius chuckles.

"We never cared much about your house rivalries. It's not about being slytherin or even a Malfoy. Now we shall bid you both adieu." Harriet answers patiently and turns back around before heading towards the exit. Sirius follows her. Malfoy doesn't stop her this time.

XXXX

Despite telling herself around thousand times that she doesn't care whether Malfoy is pardoned or not, she finds herself staring at the door of the great hall. Three hours have elapsed since she returned to Hogwarts. Sirius returned to the Gremmauld place. Harriet is slightly worried for the other woman. She has no one but Kreacher in that old dreary mansion but Harriet doesn't know what to do about it. She doesn't know how Sirius spends her time.

"Harriet! Are you even listening to me. NEWTS are beginning tomorrow onwards." Harriet is so pleased to hear this. She can't wait for this year to finish. She wants to be done with Hogwarts once and for all.

"Hmmmm." She murmurs absently and takes a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Drop it Hermione. She is too busy mooning over her secret boyfriend to care about exams." Ron mutters out of the blue and Harriet's head snaps towards him. She is relieved to find that he is only teasing her. Students are whispering and talking in the hall. Nothing is unusual and thankfully no other Veela has been dragged away. Voldemort has not done anything to reveal himself yet. Snape is very quiet. Every now and then, he looks at her. He came shortly after Harriet did. She wonders if he has told Dumbledore yet. Dumbledore is talking to McGonagal, his eyes sparkling like they always do. His smile is wide and bright and a bit nauseating. 

She wonders what Tracey is being put through. She wants to get this done with and it's important for that gathering Sirius was talking about. Maybe they can transform The Gremmauld into the Veela headquarters. 

"Harriet." Hermione hisses and Harriet looks at her best friend. Her eyes are warm and the same warmth is reflected in Ron's eyes too. She owes them the truth. They helped her.

She knows that they will perhaps be very angry at her and will even abandon her for resurrecting Riddle but she must tell them the truth.

"Hermione. Ron. I need to speak to you." She speaks softly so that no-one else can hear her. Ginny who is sandwiched between Dean and Neville leans forward just a little bit.

Two pairs of eyebrows rise in surprise and they nod silently.

Harriet gets up and walks towards the door. Precisely when she places her fingers on the door handle, it opens and Malfoy's tired silver eyes greet her. Her heart beats quicken and so does her breath. It's nothing new. She is accustomed to the silly changes she goes through when Malfoy's eyes meet hers. Ever since she understood what attraction means, she has been attracted to Malfoy and it was never a surprise. She had read about Veelas in some books in the library in second year, knowing that she was one. Sirius had told her about her Veela heritage.

"In a hurry, Potter?" Malfoy drawls in his familiar arrogant voice.

"Get out of my way Malfoy." She hisses.

"Don't waste your breath on him Harriet. He is not worth it." Hermione murmurs and Malfoy sighs before moving aside.

Ron glares at Malfoy and Hermione ushers both of them towards the dorms. She wonders how she will face betrayed eyes of her best friends.

XXXX


End file.
